


Diplomatic

by FudgingPastry



Series: Bloodswap AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodswap, Teal Signless, Tyrian Summoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teal blooded troll who has been charged with treason requests an audience with the Imperial Summoner to bring to light the issues that the new empress must face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Bloodswap AU. The Summoner is genderfluid and prefers they pronouns. However they are called the empress because of traditional titles.

“Excuse me, Summoner?”

“Hmm?” The Summoner turned to the guard who entered thethrone room. It was a dark blue blood who had been around while the old Empressstill reigned. The blue blood hated the old Empress; it was hard not to. And so he became one of the Summoner’s most beloved guards. His partner was a younger, lighter blue blood who was always full of excitement. The Summoner was sure that they made the old-timer’s night more fun that it had been in a while.

“Earlier this week, we found a band of trolls who were speaking treason toward the empire and we brought in their leader. The leader of the band has requested an audience with you, though. Will you hear him?” The Summoner nodded and the guard beckoned for his partner to bring in the troll. The Summoner looked back down at the report they were reading as they waited.

The pointed click-clack of the troll’s shoes on the marble floor brought the empress’ attention up. A clearly teal blooded troll stepped up to the throne, his head tilted up with his horns back, throat exposed. The Summoner narrowed their eyes. Odd behavior, they noted, for someone who was talking treason. Submissive to the empress, but there was a wise glint in his eyes. The Summoner gave the troll their full attention, waving their hand and giving him permission to speak.

“It is of the highest honor to come here, though I do wish I had come under much,” The teal blood glanced at the guards, his mouth flattening into a displeased line. “Different circumstances. I’m sure you have heard the reason why I am here, most likely allowing me to say one last thing before you have someone hang me and make a threat against those who speak against you. If that is the case, then let me say my last words.” He paused, waiting to see what the empress would do. The Summoner nodded for him to go on.

“Your method of ruling is wrong.”

The Summoner jumped to their feet in a rustle of clothing and armor. Head tilted forward, horns facing the troll threateningly, they bared their teeth. The teal blood only lifted his head higher, knowing that it was not a good idea to fight back.

“This is exactly what I mean.” There was a sharp edge to his voice now and he bared his teeth in a frown.

“Do you think that you know better than I do?” The guards were on edge. The empress was known to attack without thinking straight through and viciously bring down their enemy.

“In some cases, yes, I do believe I do. Allow me to ask you a few questions in order to prove my point. Do you know anything about the issues surrounding the people on the other side of Alternia? Do you know about the camps wrigglers are put into so that they may be categorized into areas of expertise that would best suit the empire? Did you grow up in one of these camps, fearing death and fearing the threat of being turned into an example? An example of what would happen if we disobeyed the camp leaders and, by extension, the empire itself? Or instead of being made an example of, we would be sent directly to the empress herself and have her be told that we were speaking treason against the empire?

“Have you even heard of any of these internal issues or are you too focused on keeping us in isolation to, yes, fix what the previous empress caused, but only worrying about the inter-world problems and not the intra-world problems? Have your informants mentioned that there is still talk of a civil war brewing? Not quite because they don’t favor you over the previous empress, but the fact that after the civil war you joined and lead, you did indeed become an empress. There are people who fear the threat of an empress who does not care for her own people and simply throws the lowerbloods into war because they are just simply animals.

“So yes, my empress,” The teal blood had taken a step toward the empress as he spoke, his shoes emphasizing the words he spoke, until he stood one step below the empress. “I do know more than you in some specific cases. And I willingly came here in order to help you see that you need an advisor.”

“And you want to be that advisor?”

“I would be honored to be that advisor, unless you find my words of ‘treason’ to be offensive and wish to make an example of me.” The Summoner considered the teal blood and nodded.

“What should I call you?”

“I think that the Diplomat would be good for now.”


End file.
